Bear Nuts: The Sauce is Boss
by StoticM
Summary: Baking with Gay can only lead to good? Right?


"Gay, I need a favour." He tapped Gay on the shoulder as he was washing dishes in the kitchen. "I'm listening." He replied. "I need to know how to bake... His stomach growled. For personal reasons." Gay placed the plate in the dish rack then looked at him. He took a step back from Fighter. He cropped his hands together in the shape of a rectangle. Fighter stayed silent and returned the gaze.

 _What are you doing?_ He thought. Gay was now invading his own personal space. He picked at his fur, touched his legs, even made weird gestures with his hands up and down his body. Fighter started feel anxiety crawl into his mind. Gay then clapped his hands after his inspection. "Did anyone tell your eyes are surprisingly beautiful, a small shade of pink came from Fighter's cheeks, he looked away. Yellow should be sickly, yet with your fur colour... It gives me an idea."

"I always thought they were haunting personally." Fighter said still looking away. "Such a limited imagination." He wagged his finger back and forth. "I think something around you neck would be just fine." "It **better** not be a collar..." He narrowed his brow. "No, heavens no. Something less terrible and more formal. But you have to do something for me."

Fighter rose eyebrow, "Do I always have to bend over backwards just to get things?" He then heard snickering from one of the bears in the couch. Lech shouted, " Ask Gay he's had experience with things up his-" Gay threw a ladle at Lech before he finished that sentence and pouted annoyed at his antics. "Normally, no but I need something done later. I just need to know if you fit in-."

"I wasn't far off then. Heh heh!" Lech cackled, Fighter cracked his knuckles. "Do you want to shut him up?" He went too far with joke, even he had standards. "Is violence always the answer with you?" he shook his head at dismissively, "I'd be lying if I said I don't like violence, I view myself as businessman of sorts. Broken bones are my expense." He gave pensive look he as narrowed his brow. "Noted. But don't worry I can handle myself. No muffins for you!" Lech grumbled on the couch, Evil snickering at him.

"Luckily for you tonight, I'm cooking. Like always. So you can help me bake some small things on the side." Gay smiled as he lead him to the pantry. "What could possibly go wrong?" "We'll be dining on irony tonight" Evil retorted.

 _Time passed as the duo made multiple baked goods... It went poorly._

"Well, you can make soup." Gay frowned as looked at the mess on the counter. The muffins were mashed; Croissants. Crushed, Cookies eventually crumbled. And the Souffle... How did he even turn the thing inside out? "To be fair, you expected me bake those things on my own. I expected help...on the bright side I made soup." Gay stared at him with a sour expression as narrowed his brow causing his nose to crinkle up. "You can't mess up soup. You boil water and place sauce or tomato paste." Fighter gave him a sour look and growled.

"Guys what are you making for dinne-" Prozac paused. He saw the travesty on the table. He smiled and walked away albeit a bit frantically. Gay sighed in response "I have a back up plan, we have left over tomato sauce, pasta and meat. We can do this...I Hope."

….

The rest of the gang had bowls filled with red liquid and spaghetti noodles. Tanked gobbled the meal down as the others paused and looked at their place. Prozac spoke first as he placed his fork in his bowl and ate a meatball. "Thank you Gay! I expected something completely different. I'm glad I was wrong." Prozac smiled as he looked at the pasta in front of him. He flicked his tongue and tasted something different. "What's in the sauce?" He said as he licked his lips, hungrily "Oh it's..." He didn't make the sauce... He remembered talking to Fighter. _Just make the sauce like you did the soup, You can't mess it up_. He heard the bear growl as Gay made the meat balls. "If it's terrible I'm sorry it was Fighter's fault." he rubbed his head embarrassed. Lech shrugged as he continued eating the food. Evil looked at with disdain, "I don't trust this at all." He was weighing his options as he looked at tanked gobbling down the dish. He placed his paw in the sauce and licked it... _Hmm Gay did a good job_. Prozac continued "This is delicious, but there's something sweet to it as well?" Prozac continued to gobble it down. Gay looked at his cooking assistant suspiciously, _what did he do?_

Gay nudged fighter's as he ate, he looked at the bear annoyed raising an eyebrow. "What happened with the pasta sauce?" He inquired. "I think I got some onions and garlic chopped them up, he paused... "Oh yeah, a bit of honey to give it a bit more...zing? That's the word right?" He scratched his head trying to recall. "Anything else?" Gay was curious. "I got some tomato paste, with the meat you ground up and poured it in the pot. Add a bit of hot pepper sauce, oregano, a pinch a sugar. And then stirred thing till it was pppppprime. Not too thick, no one wants to slob through a meal like that. You have to have time to savour it." He put emphasis on the letter as he kissed his paw and looked at Gay with a smile. "I-I. How do you know this?" He was flabbergasted, Fighter took another bite of his meal. "Old family recipe..."

A large man was seated in front of a plate filled with food. A napkin wrapped around his collar, he inspected the dish cautiously. He was thorough as he poked through the dish. He gave the a cold angry look and spoke. "Tino, come ere." The lackey slowly walked to the finely dressed man and spoke. "Did ya wash the onions?" The lackey nodded. "And the peppers." He nodded again. The man sighed in response he licked the sauce of his finger. He let the favour of the sauce linger in his mouth. He then got his fork and knife, sliced a meatball and placed it his mouth. He chewed it lightly, then wiped his mouth.

 _CRASH!_

The sound of a smashed plate startled the young cub as he stared at the screen. "WHAT. Do you take me for you moron!" The lackey cowered in fear of the man. "This meat is under cooked!" "B-but sir-" "Speaking off butt, the sauce. Is. SHIT! And I know that because it looks thick and unappetizing!" He threw the napkin at the lackey head. "Blame the chief!" The man gave a glare, he would regret opening his mouth. "What did you say?" He reached into his suit to pull out something. "Pitch, come out of trailer I need to groom you now!" The cub replied "k, mom!"He walked out the trailer... "AND YOU FORGOT THE OREGANO!"

 _BLAM!_

He tilted the bowl and took a sip. "Yup. Family recipe." Gay looked at him in disbelief he couldn't believe this, You said you needed my help to learn how to cook and yet you know this?" He shrugged I didn't have all the ingredients before. Plus baking is hard I think that's your forte." Gay sighed in response "You can't even bake a cookie, yet make spaghetti and pasta like nothing? This is just confusing..."

"Confusion is the necessary part of life, learn to love it or hate. I choose both."


End file.
